Sanding tools are used to finish surfaces, such as seams between drywall panels where excess drywall compound has been applied, or in smoothing other surfaces perhaps as a preliminary step to further finishing steps such as applying paints, varnishes or adhesives.
A problem exists, however, when sanding surfaces within a room which contains both wall sections which are easily within reach, as well as surfaces which one cannot easily reach without some sort of assistance. This problem has been previously solved through the use of such items which elevate the user, such as drywall stilts, drywall benches, ladders, and the like. These solutions, because they place the user at an elevated position, place the user at risk of being injured by a fall. In addition, it is cumbersome to lug around this additional equipment and time consuming to set up and change positions using these devices. Other solutions involve the use of separate hand sander devices for the vertical surfaces which are within reach, and then a separate sanding tool having a pole attached for the out-of-reach surfaces, such as ceilings. The problem with this last approach is in having twice the number of tools necessary to finish the surfaces. Not only does the user have to keep track of and carry these extra items to each jobsite, but he or she has to be careful to maintain the same type and grit of sandpaper loaded in each so that the resulting surface finishes match one another.
The applicants' Sander Tool Apparatus, the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,876, provides for interchangeable top structures of a sanding tool—one with a handle for sanding surfaces within the user's reach, and one with a universal joint and threaded pole coupler, in addition to a threaded pole, for reaching distally located surfaces.
The present disclosure discloses a sander tool which solves many of these problems that are associated with existing sander tools. It will be appreciated that the disclosure may disclose more than one invention. The invention(s) is(are) pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part hereof.